villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Quist
Edward "Eddie" Quist, also known as Eddie the Mangler, was a very infamous werewolf, psychopathic ruthless serial killer and one of the greatest ever and the main antagonist of the 1981 horror classic film The Howling. He was portrayed by Robert Picardo. Biography Eddie was a serial killer who stalked the streets of LA and killed countless. Due to the fact that he was well known for his crimes and the causes of deaths that he carried out, he was known as and given the alias Eddie the Mangler (little did anyone know that Eddie was a werewolf). One day, a female reporter named Karen White decided to meet up with Eddie and "get to know him" in a attempt to set a trap for him to meet him in a movie boost where the police would arrest him. Eddie arranged the meeting and met her alone in the movie boost and stood behind her, forcing her to watch a woman being raped. Eddie says that she's dead and she doesn't feel a thing and doesn't let Karen turn around to get a clear look at his face yet. Moments pass and Eddie is transforming into a werewolf (which is unseen by the viewers), his voice becomes gravely when he says "Turn around now, Karen". She sees him in werewolf form and she screams. The two police officers hear from outside, rush to the rescue and shoot Eddie dead before he can kill her. Karen is suffering from memory loss after the whole thing. Weeks later while having strange nightmares about Eddie and about what had transpired, she and her husband Bill take a trip to the camp near the colony, little do they know that everyone there is a werewolf especially Eddie's brother (T.C Quist) and Eddie's sister (Marsha Quist). They hang out with each other and one night, Bill gets attacked by a werewolf (possibly either Marsha, T.C, or just a random werewolf) and bitten on the arm. After taking some treatment from Dr Waggner (another werewolf member of the colony), Bill is later completely fine, although he starts acting strange; eating meat when he was really a vegitarian and acting a bit violent. A friend of Karen's named Chris and his girlfriend Terry find out some important information about werewolves and hunt for clues to confirm that Eddie Quist is dead. When they reach the boost, they didn't find the body but they found out that there was a great big hole in the wall which obviously meant that something must have tried to break out of the place. They separate and Terry goes to Eddie's shack. She finds out that Eddie is connected to the colony. After escaping because T.C (in werewolf form) attacked her, but Terry made a lucky escape by hacking off T.C's arm with a small axe that she found, giving her the chance to escape after T.C ran off. Terry fled to Doctor Waggner's office and telephoned Chris. She told him everything that had happened and about what she found out about Eddie. Chris tells her to look in a nearby file cabinet and find and look in the files on Eddie. She does so while still talking to Chris on the phone. Just as she finds the Eddie Quist file, a werewolf appears out of nowhere and grabs it off her and attacks her with Chris listening on the phone. Chris hurries to the office to see whats going on. On the way, he picks up some sliver bullets from a store and loads them in his rifle and brings it with him. Meanwhile the werewolf attacks Terry and kills her and leaves her mangled body on top of the doctor's desk. The werewolf is revealed to be Eddie, revealing that Eddie has survived and what he really is. Karen arrives alone at the doctor's office and runs into a now human Eddie. Karen now remembers and Eddie tells her that he whats to "give her a piece of my mind" and digs a bullet out of his skull. He then proceeds to slowly transform back into a werewolf, with Karen watching in petrified terror. When Eddie has fully transformed, Karen however manages to find a bottle of acid and throws it in Eddie's face before he can attack her, thus giving her the chance to escape. Chris later arrives and listens to the tape recording of Terry calling him. Eddie (in human form badly burnt by the acid but otherwise healthy) suddenly appears as the record goes to the part of Terry being killed by Eddie while Eddie taunts Chris about it when the record indicates to Chris that he killed her, remarking "she's got a sexy voice". Chris remarks him as crazy but Eddie responds that he's much more than that. Eddie then taunts him into shooting him before beginning to turn back into a werewolf, but before he can, Chris avenges Terry and shoots Eddie twice in the throat with his rifle that was loaded with sliver bullets, killing Eddie once and for all. Gallery Images EddieQuistTheMangler.jpg|Eddie's evil stare. Eddie in werewolf form.jpg|Eddie in werewolf form. Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Lycanthropes Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Man-Eaters Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal